


Driven to Distraction

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, HP Kinkfest 2019, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Other Sex Acts, Sexting, many public erections, mentions of edging, misuse of magical parchment, semi-public wanking, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: In which Draco learns about the concept of sexting, Harry gets intimate in a stationary cupboard, and Draco finally loses his cool.





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Written for HP Kinkfest 2019 for [Birdsofshore's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/works) prompt 'Dirty Messages'. 
> 
> Thank you so much [Primavera Cerezos](https://primavera-cerezos.tumblr.com/) for all your wonderful Beta help.

The pub was packed when Harry arrived, full of people celebrating the end of another long week at work. He waited at the bar patiently, finally managing to order two pints before pushing his way through the crowd to the back corner of the pub where his friends had taken over their usual set of tables. 

He’d arrived late, a complicated murder case having kept him at the office well past his usual Friday finishing time, so the gang were all there, clearly several drinks deep already. Harry slid in to the only empty seat at the table, raising a pint to everyone in greeting. He was immediately pulled into the lively debate that Ron, Ginny, and Blaise were having about who was most likely to win the final match of the Quidditch season that weekend. 

The conversation flowed easily, the group gradually getting drunker as people started buying rounds for the table. At one point Harry found himself on the periphery of a conversation and took a moment to drain his pint and look round at his friends, marvelling as he often did at the mishmash of people that came together for these pub nights. 

They’d first started as a Gryffindor thing, established soon after the war as a chance for them to pretend to be normal young people while they tried to rebuild their lives and deal with the grief they all carried. As time passed, more people joined their group; first Hannah Abbott once she and Neville finally got together, then the Hufflepuffs she was still friends with from school. The big surprise came when Ginny turned up one evening hand in hand with Blaise Zabini, but soon he and his fellow Slytherins were regular attendees at Friday Pub Night. 

At first, the presence of Zabini and therefore Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott had been a source of tension within the group, with two distinct tribes forming – those who believed it was well past time to forgive and forget, and those who felt unable to move past what the Slytherins had done during the war. For a while Harry had been a firm member of the second group and had regularly grumbled to Ron about having to see them every week, but eventually time had changed his mind. 

It had helped that he and Malfoy had gone through Auror training together. To begin with, Harry had been furious that the Ministry had accepted Malfoy into the training programme; he had been a Death Eater after all. As they went through training, however, Harry watched how hard Malfoy worked, and saw how much he had changed from the entitled, whiny boy he had been. Then Malfoy had started coming to the pub, and Harry realised that not only was Malfoy no longer a stuck-up brat, he was now friendly, and sarcastic, and  _ funny.  _

Jolted out of his thoughts by a loud laugh erupting from the other end of the table and realising that his glass was empty, Harry stood up, announcing that the next round was on him. Quietly reciting the seemingly never-ending list of drinks his friends had requested, Harry pushed his way to the front of the queue at the bar. Only once he had reeled off the list to the barman did he relax, looking round to find Malfoy stood next to him. 

‘Whoops, sorry Malfoy, didn’t notice you there,’ he said, turning to face Malfoy properly. 

‘Not to worry Potter, you did look very deep in thought. I didn’t realise you were capable of that,’ Malfoy joked. The insults that had always characterised their relationship hadn’t disappeared with their newfound friendship, but instead had simply evolved, taking on a friendly, teasing tone, leading to sparring matches that left them both laughing and their friends shaking their heads in bemusement. 

‘Shut up Malfoy, it’s been a long day,’ Harry said.

‘Yes I heard about the case, sounds like a nasty one,’ Malfoy replied, up-to-date on all the ministry gossip as always. Harry didn’t know how Malfoy managed to stay on top of information about cases he wasn’t working on – Harry could barely keep track of his own cases most of the time. 

‘Let’s just say that it’s not been a fun day,’ Harry said, running a hand over his face before shaking his head and resolving to try and put work behind him. ‘Hope yours was better,’ he said as he levitated the tray of drinks the barman had set in front of him and began to walk back to the table.

Once they were settled back at the table, this time sat on two stools close to each other, the drinks all handed to their respective owners, Malfoy turned to Harry and picked up the conversation where they left off. 

‘My day was interesting; I finally got the parchment figured out,’ Malfoy said, his attempt at an indifferent tone barely managing to hide the pride in his voice.

‘No way, it finally works?’ Harry asked, genuine interest clear in his words. 

‘Yes! I tested it this afternoon,’ Malfoy said, obviously excited as he shifted to face Harry more directly. ‘I don’t quite know what I did to fix it, but the point is, it works.’

‘That’s great, it’ll be so good for the department,’ Harry said, ‘I’m looking forward to testing it out.’

‘Well!’ Malfoy said excitedly, holding up one long finger in front of Harry’s face in a clear gesture to wait. ‘How about testing it out right now?’ Malfoy finished, theatrically pulling two pieces of parchment and two pens out of his bag. 

Harry laughed, shaking his head at the flair for the dramatic that Malfoy had carried with him from his adolescence into adulthood, but reached for one of the pens and pieces of parchment anyway. 

‘Okay, so what do I do?’ Harry asked.

‘Just write my name on the top, as if you were writing a letter, and it’ll figure out that you want the message to go to me and me only, and then just write whatever you want,’ Malfoy explained. 

Harry did as he was told, and grinned as he saw the words he had just written appearing on the piece of parchment in front of Malfoy.

**Good work finally figuring this out, dickhead. – H**

‘Oh, fuck off, Potter,’ Malfoy laughed, knocking Harry’s shoulder with his own.

‘Nah Malfoy, I’m serious, this is genius,’ Harry said, mind already running through the ways that this new invention could help the Auror department. ‘Thank god we won’t have to use owls anymore.’

‘Well for being so kind, I’ll let you keep that one,’ Malfoy said, nodding at the parchment in front of Harry. 

‘Cheers,’ Harry said, tucking the parchment into his pocket just as Ginny called his name from across the table, wanting to know how Harry’s trip to the beach with Teddy the previous weekend had gone. 

Another hour later, and Harry was definitely quite tipsy. Most of the group had dispersed now, drifting off home to their other halves and their cosy domestic lives. Now only the hardcore singletons remained at the table, and Theo, Pansy, and Ernie were currently loudly debating which club they would have the best chance of pulling at that night. 

Harry was feeling too drunk to attempt to find someone to go home with, and so was just sat quietly listening to the conversation, nodding at times and laughing at the witty comments Malfoy occasionally threw into the conversation. 

The other three soon decided which club to go to, and they all began to put on coats and pick up bags, heading off in their separate directions. Harry had never intended to go clubbing and had quickly turned down the invitation to join, instead heading to the floo, looking forward to getting home to his bed after a long and tiring week at work.

After half an hour or so of pottering round the house and drinking pints of water in an attempt to reduce the hangover he was sure to have the next day, Harry finally headed up to his bedroom to get ready for bed. 

As he was undressing, he felt the parchment in his pocket, and pulled it out, not wanting to lose it in the wash. He opened it, and with a jolt of surprise noticed that there was something written on it in a flowing, neat hand that could only be Malfoy’s.

_ Potter. Are you still awake? – D _

Harry simply stared for a moment, unsure what to make of the message. He wandered over to his bed and got under the covers before pulling a pen out of his bedside drawer so that he could reply. 

**Yeah, I am. I thought you were going clubbing? Couldn’t find anyone you liked the look of? – H**

He watched the parchment, nerves filling his stomach for reasons he couldn’t decipher. 

_ I went for a bit, but I got bored. And no, I didn’t see anyone that caught my eye – D _

**So you thought you’d go home and write to me instead of finding someone to fuck? Weird choice – H**

_ Don’t remind me, I can’t believe I passed up a shag for this – D _

**Sorry I’m not as exciting as getting laid Malfoy, but just in case you’d forgotten, you’re the one who chose to talk to me instead – H**

_ Don’t make me regret this decision more than I already do with inane statements like that. I’m surprised you didn’t want to go out, I didn’t realise you were getting lucky often enough to pass up a trip to the clubs. Although I suppose being the Saviour must mean you have a queue of people wanting to sleep with you – D _

**Pfft, who said I was getting lucky? Maybe I’m very sexually frustrated but just too lazy to try and pull. And for Merlin’s sake don’t start with that ‘Saviour’ crap, you know how much I hate it – H**

_ Are you? - D _

**Am I what…? – H**

_ Sexually frustrated – D _

**Um… I guess so? I mean, I must be, if even this conversation is making me horny – H**

Harry swore out loud, immediately regretting writing that last bit, but it was too late to take it back. The wait for Draco’s next message was agonising, leaving Harry feeling sick with nerves, terrified that he’d crossed a line. It was true though; he was jittery with excitement and his cock was thickening just from the sexual undercurrent of the messages they were exchanging. 

_ Me too – D _

Harry’s stomach flipped as he read those two words, unable to believe that Malfoy was apparently affected by their conversation too. 

**Good to know it’s not just me – H**

_ Fuck, I should have stayed at the club, I need to get off – D _

Harry couldn’t believe the conversation they were having, and really couldn’t believe the way his body was reacting. He was now fully hard under the covers, dick aching to be touched, and the thought of Malfoy being in a similar predicament just made it even worse.

**I’d assumed you would have already known this by this age, but um, you are aware you don’t need to have another person with you to get off? – H**

_ Yes Potter, I am aware of that fact, but it doesn’t change the fact that wanking alone does get a bit tedious after a while – D _

Harry paused before writing his next message. He didn’t know whether he would be taking it too far if he wrote what he was thinking, but at the same time he really didn’t want this conversation to end. Summoning up all of his famous Gryffindor courage, Harry decided to go for it, and take the step to lead this conversation to its natural conclusion.

**Have you heard of sexting? – H**

_ No, should I have? – D _

**It’s a muggle thing. You basically, um, write sexy messages to each other? And then wank to them? Muggles text them to each other on their mobile phones – H**

_ Oh. Any particular reason you asked? – D _

**Um, I guess I thought that as neither of us pulled tonight and we both want to get off… it might be something you’d be interested in trying? – H**

_ I suppose it’s better than my other options. How do we do it then? – D _

**Oh, wow, thanks. ‘Better than my other options’. What a compliment, I’m so flattered. But yeah, um, I mean, I’ve never done this before so I’m no expert, but I guess you just write what you want to do to the other or tell me what you’re doing to yourself? - H**

_ You’re welcome Potter. I suppose I’ll start then? Unless you wanted to – D _

**No go for it, you start - H**

_ Well, I’m currently lying in my bed, wearing just my boxers. I’m hard - I can see the outline of my cock through my pants, and I desperately want to touch myself but I’m trying to resist – D _

**Fuck, Malfoy, wow okay, um I’m in bed too, no boxers, just pyjama bottoms. I’m already touching myself, I couldn’t wait, but only lightly, just a few strokes to stop me going crazy – H**

_ Oh Merlin, I can’t wait any longer, I’m taking my boxers off now. There’s a drop of precum on the head of my cock, and I’m running my finger over it, spreading it over the head, using my finger to tease myself – D _

**God, I wish I could see it, could see you. I bet your cock is so pretty that I wouldn’t be able to resist touching it – H**

_ It’s beautiful Potter, you definitely wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me. And I’d let you, let you grip me tightly and stroke me. I’d do the same to you, wank you as you touched me, feeling your big cock in my hand – D _

**Oh fuck Malfoy, are you sure you haven’t done this before? How do you just know what to say to get me so close so fast, fuck. I wouldn’t be happy just wanking you though, it wouldn’t be enough.  I’d make my way down your body til I reached your hard cock, and then I’d tease you, licking around the head and down your shaft, just the gentlest touches until I had you begging, and then I’d finally start sucking you off properly – H**

_ I definitely haven’t done this before, although it seems like maybe I’ve been missing out... Good luck trying to get me to beg though Potter, we both know it would be you begging not me. But I’d allow you to suck me off, would let you tease me, but then I’d wrap my hands in that disastrous hair of yours and start thrusting, fucking your face until I came down your throat – D _

**Fucking hell, I’m so close Malfoy. I’d give you the best blowjob of your life, and after I’d licked you clean, I’d move and straddle your chest, wanking myself hard and fast and then I’d come, all over you – H**

Harry finished writing his message and threw the parchment down beside him on the bed, so close to coming that he couldn’t concentrate on writing anymore. He closed his eyes and focused on the thought of Malfoy touching himself, imagining the way he must look, blond head thrown back in bliss and muscles tight as he chased his orgasm. 

‘Fuuuckk,’ Harry moaned as he came hard, pleasure ripping through his body. He hadn’t come like that in a long time, had forgotten how good it could feel. 

After he had caught his breath, he leaned over and picked up the parchment again. There were several messages from Malfoy on it.

_ Yes Potter, I want to see you come, I want your come on me – D _

_ Fuck, I’m going to come– D _

_ Merlin Potter, that was hot – D _

**God yes, that was the best orgasm I’ve had in ages. Glad you enjoyed it too. Bet you never thought that’s what you’d use your invention for – H**

_ It was definitely unexpected – D _

**Hope that made up for not staying at the club – H**

_ Surprisingly, it did – D _

**You’re welcome – H**

When no reply appeared, Harry put the parchment on his bedside table and turned out the light, hoping that he would fall asleep quickly. His mind, however, would not shut up. He had just got off with Malfoy. It might not have been in person, but there was no doubt that Malfoy was the cause of his orgasm, and the reason it was so powerful, and that was just too weird. 

Ever since Malfoy had started coming to pub nights Harry had known that he found Malfoy attractive, but he had never considered doing anything about it. He still didn’t want to  _ be with  _ Malfoy, and maybe it was just his recent orgasm talking, but he couldn’t deny that there was some sort of spark, some kind of connection between them. He had no idea where it would go, but he was very keen to see what happened next.

 

* * *

 

Harry spent the whole weekend endlessly replaying Friday night in his mind. On Saturday he mostly wandered round his house in a daze, returning to his bedroom every so often to pick up the parchment. He didn’t know why he was doing it, as there was no chance Malfoy would have written to him again, and yet he still found himself inexplicably drawn to it every few hours. 

On Saturday night, Harry dreamed about Malfoy. The dream was hazy, blurry, more a lingering feeling of desire and lust than specific images, but there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that the indistinct man in the dream was Malfoy. Harry woke up confused, exhilarated, and achingly hard, and half an hour later the tally of orgasms inspired by Malfoy had increased again. 

Sunday meant lunch at the Burrow with whichever Weasleys weren’t busy that week. Luckily for Harry, nearly all of the family, which was by now very large, turned up, and so his preoccupation went mostly unnoticed. He noticed Hermione shoot a few curious looks his way, but he managed to make it through the whole of lunch without having to field any awkward questions about his state of mind. 

Harry was a bundle of nerves on Sunday evening. He alternated between excitement at the idea of seeing Malfoy, of seeing what had changed between them, and terror, worrying that Malfoy would hex him on sight.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Malfoy didn’t discuss the messages when they bumped into each other at work on Monday, although there was more than a hint of awkwardness between them as they rode the lift together in silence. As they walked into the Auror bullpen however, Malfoy broke the tension.

‘Your hair is a disaster Potter, you could at least try and control it’ he said archly, before stalking off to his desk across the room.

Harry just laughed, relieved that everything between them was back to normal, thankful that he hadn’t ruined their new friendship by taking it too far on Friday night. He headed over to his desk, feeling lighter than he had all weekend, ready to face the cases he had to deal with that day. 

Four hours later and all of Harry’s optimism had well and truly disappeared. He was getting nowhere in his cases, and hours of reading and rereading details of horrible crimes had left him in a dark mood. 

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out and circling his head to try and relieve the ache in his neck from poring over case files all morning. As he did so, his eyes landed on Malfoy, whose desk was two rows ahead of Harry’s but faced in Harry’s direction. 

He felt of rush of heat through his body as he remembered his fantasies from Friday night and Saturday’s dream. Without even really thinking it through he reached into his pocket and pulled out Malfoy’s enchanted parchment. He didn’t know why he decided to get it out; they were at work, Malfoy wouldn’t have written to him again, and probably never would after Harry took things too far the other night. And yet for some reason Harry wanted to look at it again. 

Harry was right; there wasn’t anything written on it, but he put it on his desk anyway and couldn’t stop himself from peeking at it every so often,  _ just in case _ . 

3 o’clock saw Harry head to the Ministry canteen for his usual post-lunch cup of tea, with the addition of a pastry as a reward for managing a breakthrough on one of his trickiest cases. 

When he returned from the canteen, cup of tea and pastry in hand, he glanced over at the parchment, sure that it would be as blank as it had been all day. 

Harry was so surprised when he saw the neat writing on it that he nearly spilt his precious tea across the file he had been making notes on that afternoon, almost risking losing the details of his earlier breakthrough. Swearing quietly under his breath, Harry hurriedly put his mug on the desk and sat down, pulling the parchment towards him.

_ I can’t stop thinking about Friday night, about the things you said you wanted to do – D _

Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise, unable to believe that Malfoy was still thinking about what they had done. He couldn’t believe that Malfoy was as affected by it as he was, and he was astonished that Malfoy was bold enough to say something like that to him while they were at work. 

He looked over to Malfoy’s desk, expecting to see him looking over, waiting for Harry’s reaction to his note. To Harry’s disappointment, Malfoy’s face wasn’t even visible, hidden by his hair as he bent over his desk, scribbling notes in a case file. How could Malfoy be so calm and focused on work after writing something like that? 

Harry certainly wasn’t calm; his pulse was thundering in his veins, he could sense that his cheeks had pinked, and he was already well on his way to half hard, just from one sentence in that perfect handwriting. Malfoy obviously thought he was going to beat Harry at this, drive him mad at work while remaining perfectly calm and composed. Two could play at that game though; he would just have to reply and do what he could to get Malfoy as flustered as he was.

**Me neither. I was a distracted mess all weekend. Was there anything in particular you liked the sound of? – H**

_ You’re always a mess. I definitely enjoyed the thought of you on your knees for me – D _

**I could suck you off under your desk – H**

_ Didn’t realise you were an exhibitionist Potter – D _

**Or maybe I’d take you home, and spread you out on my bed so I could take my time making you fall apart with just my lips and my tongue – H**

_ Not so fast Potter, this time I’d be the one in charge. Maybe I’d tie you up, or blindfold you so that all you could sense would be my breath ghosting over your hips as you begged me to suck you off, to finally touch you – D _

**God Malfoy, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? - H**

Harry glanced up as he finished writing his message, hoping to see the look on Malfoy’s face as he read what Harry had written, looking forward to seeing his perfect composure break. But once again, nothing. 

Malfoy just continued to write, looking for all the world as though he was simply working on a case. Harry clenched his jaw tightly to stop a groan of frustration escaping him, not wanting to draw attention to himself in his current predicament. He was fully hard now, breathing heavily and almost certainly bright red and slightly sweaty. He desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself, just to relieve the tension he was feeling, but he knew that after the first touch he wouldn’t be able stop. 

_ I don’t know for definite, but I hope you’re hard. I hope all you can think about is me, and how it would feel if I undid your trousers and gripped your cock tightly. I hope you’re desperate to touch yourself and wishing you were at home so you could – D _

Fucking hell, how could Malfoy be so composed while writing filthy messages like that at work? Harry was sure that one glance in his direction would be enough for anyone to figure out that he was dying with the need to touch himself, the arousal threatening to overpower him. He didn’t know if he could survive the next half an hour, let alone the rest of the day, unless he did something about his hard-on; it certainly didn’t seem like it would just go away on its own. 

Harry had never even contemplated wanking at work before, had never considered it while soaping up in the showers after training, had never thought about nipping off to the loos for a cheeky one when working the night shift, but now it was seriously tempting. He was completely unable to concentrate on work, on anything other than the parchment and Malfoy across the room. 

He dropped his head into his hands and let his internal debate rage for a long moment, before sighing heavily and pushing his chair back. He stuffed the parchment in the pocket of his robes and made sure they were carefully arranged to hide his prominent erection before hurrying out of the bullpen. As he reached the door, he turned back for a moment, eyes landing on Malfoy who was looking directly at Harry, a smug grin on his face. As Harry watched, Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry, clearly very aware of why Harry was leaving the room, before looking back down at his case files again.

Harry swore quietly, frustrated that Malfoy was still seemingly unaffected, and turned on his heel, the door of the bullpen slamming behind him as he hurried out. He rushed down the corridor, desperately trying to think of somewhere he could go with a modicum of privacy. He had somehow got even harder, his body seemingly aware that relief was on its way. His dick was pressing against the material of his jeans as he walked, even that contact enough to make his cock throb, making his hunt for privacy even more urgent. 

He found himself in front of the door to the Auror stationary cupboard and paused, weighing up how likely it was that he would be disturbed in there. His only other option was the toilet, and someone would inevitably walk in right at a crucial moment. It might not be glamorous, but at least he could lock the door of the cupboard while he took care of his problem. 

After checking that no one was coming down the corridor, Harry slipped into the stationary cupboard, hurriedly warding the door behind him so that no one could come in or hear what he was doing. 

Once he was sure that it was impossible for anyone to disturb him, he quickly stripped off his Auror robes, then ripped open his flies. After such a long, teasing build-up, the need to orgasm overpowered any desire he might have had to make this last. He wandlessly conjured a palmful of lube and started stroking himself hard and fast. He groaned loudly at the feel of his hand on his cock, the relief so strong that he was unable to hold in the sound. 

He leant against the wall and closed his eyes, letting his free hand sneak under his t-shirt to gently tease a pointed nipple. His mind began to wander back to the messages he and Malfoy had been sending, finally settling on the image of himself tied to Malfoy’s bed while Malfoy teased him mercilessly. 

He imagined the bite of the restraints on his wrists and ankles, the feeling of ceding control completely to the man who had once been his enemy. His breath sped up as he pictured Malfoy kissing down Harry’s chest, licking his nipples and the V that led to his cock. His prick jumped in his hand at the thought of Malfoy’s breath ghosting over it, at the idea of Malfoy’s tongue flicking out to tease the head. 

His hand worked faster as his fantasy Malfoy began to suck his cock, first slowly and then quicker as Harry began to buck upwards into his mouth. Harry was moaning loudly now, desperately hoping that the wards he’d placed on the door were still holding but unable to stay quiet as the pleasure built inside him. Moments later, he came hard, muscles clenching and groans falling from his open lips as he spilled over his hand, imagining Malfoy swallowing every drop.

He dropped his head back against the wall with a thunk as he tried to catch his breath, the tendrils of pleasure that were still snaking through his body causing him to shiver every so often. As he came back into his mind and body, he chuckled in embarrassment and ran his hand through his hair, unable to believe that he had actually just wanked in the stationary cupboard, and all because of Malfoy. 

After a quick cleaning charm, he tucked himself back into his trousers and put his robes on, praying that he didn’t look too dishevelled or pink-cheeked. He dismantled all the wards he had placed on the cupboard and opened the door, pausing to grab a few new quills in a poor attempt at explaining his disappearance. Thankfully nobody was out in the corridor as he walked quickly back to the Auror bullpen, and he snuck back in unnoticed. 

As he sat back down at his desk, Malfoy caught his eye. Harry might have got away with hiding his activities from the other Aurors, but Malfoy knew exactly what he had been up to. Harry flushed red at the knowing look in Malfoy’s eye, but refused to look away and be embarrassed about what he’d done; it was Malfoy’s fault after all. 

Harry once again got the parchment out of his pocket and found a message from Malfoy on it.

_ I hope you had fun. – D _

**I did actually, thanks for the inspiration – H**

_ You’re welcome Potter– D _

Harry grinned and turned back to his case files, ready to concentrate for the rest of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Harry had annual leave booked as he was taking Teddy to the zoo for a birthday trip out.

Despite the fact that he had turned his alarm off the night before, Harry woke early, years of Auror shifts having left him accustomed to early starts. He pottered round the house for a while, killing time before he could go and pick up Teddy by dealing with the pile of plates and pans that had been building up in his kitchen and sorting out his washing. 

He finished all his chores by 10am, and soon found himself stretched out on the sofa, mindlessly watching trashy morning tv. The hosts of the morning chat show were interviewing a woman who couldn’t stop eating sponges, and as the interview got more and more ridiculous, Harry found his mind wandering. 

At first he was just thinking about the case he was working on, running through the details in his mind, trying to make connections that might lead to the location of the suspect. Thinking about work, however, made him start thinking about the previous day, and about Malfoy. 

Harry still couldn’t believe that Malfoy had been brazen enough to send messages like that while at work, and it was driving him mad that Malfoy had remained so calm and collected the whole time, while Harry had been losing his mind. He started daydreaming about things he could do to try and make Malfoy just as flustered as Harry had been, and it didn’t take long for him to hit the jackpot.

Harry might have the day off, but Malfoy didn’t. Malfoy was currently sat at work, whereas Harry was relaxing at home. It was the perfect opportunity for Harry to get his own back. 

Grinning at the brilliance of his idea, Harry leapt off the sofa and went to get the parchment out of his workbag. Once equipped with the parchment and a pen, he settled himself back down on the sofa, and started writing. 

**Morning dickhead - H**

_ What do you want Potter? Where are you anyway? – D _

**Who said I want anything? Got the day off, it’s Teddy’s birthday – H**

_ Why else would you message me? Lucky bastard, getting to skip the monthly team meeting – D _

**I dunno, just to chat? Or are we still pretending to hate each other? Oh yeah, I’d forgotten that was today. Guessing it’s as boring as usual? – H**

_ Well I suppose chatting is perhaps something we could do, occasionally, if you’re not too much of an unbearable prick. Of course it is, I’ve never been so bored in my life Potter, and we still have an hour to go – D  _

Harry hadn’t forgotten about the meeting at all. When he had booked his day off he had been happy to have an excuse to skive off it and avoid the boredom, and he was even happier now as Draco being stuck in a meeting was perfect for his devious plan. Time for step one – reminding Draco of their previous conversations. 

**Chatting should definitely be okay, considering what else we’ve done… - H**

_ Two lots of swapping pornographic messages doesn’t make us friends Potter – D _

**Okay, fine, so maybe we’re not friends, but you can’t deny it was fun – H**

_ It was certainly interesting. Not what I expected to use this parchment for when I created it – D _

**But I bet you’re extra happy you got it working now – H**

_ Bit cocky there Potter, not sure you were that good – D _

**That’s cause I wasn’t trying – H**

_ Sounds like an excuse to me – D _

**No way, just thought I’d hold back until I knew whether you could cope – H**

_ Of course I can cope – D _

**Oh really? Sure about that? – H**

_ 100% positive, I can handle anything you throw at me – D _

Harry wanted to get up and jump around, maybe throw in a few fist pumps for good measure; Draco had fallen right into his trap. It was time for stage two of what Harry was now convinced was quite frankly a genius plan.

**So, the meeting’s really boring then? – H**

_ Yes. Anderson’s talking about the budget now, and Merlin, the man gives Binns a run for his money – D _

**So you’re in need of entertainment? – H**

_ I might die without it. Or at least fall asleep – D _

**How about I tell you a story? – H**

_ Stories are supposed to put people to sleep you idiot. But I suppose it’s worth a try – D _

**This one will definitely keep you awake. – H**

_ Get on with it then, my eyes keep trying to close – D _

**Right then, so this is the story of how I spent my evening yesterday. I worked late so I didn’t get home until after 8, and I immediately cooked myself dinner. – H**

_ This is not an interesting story Potter, just so you know – D _

**I’ve only just started telling it you prick, be patient – H**

_ Alright scarhead calm down, I’ll try and be patient – D _

**I know being patient is tricky for you so I’ll let you off this time. Okay, back to my story. So, I ate my tea, and then went to have a shower. A few years ago, I finally got around to redecorating the house (Merlin it was bad before, I think you would have had a heart attack if you’d seen it) and now I’ve got this big walk in shower in my bathroom, and it’s really powerful so I like to just stand there for ages and relax - H**

_ Didn’t have you pegged as the interior design type but I’ll admit that does sound like a nice shower – D _

**It’s amazing. So yeah, I was stood in the shower, just chilling under the hot water, and my mind was wandering, and then I remembered something crazy that happened to me yesterday afternoon. This guy I work with was writing me dirty messages, and I’ve never been so hard in public in my life – H**

_ Potter, what are you doing? I’m in a meeting – D _

**I’m not doing anything Malfoy. I was remembering how I’d been so turned on and desperate to come that I’d had to sneak off to the stationary cupboard to have a wank, something I’d obviously never had to do before. It was fucking hot, doing something so forbidden, and I came so fast and had one of the best orgasms of my life – H**

_ Merlin, are you trying to kill me? – D _

**Of course not, just providing some entertainment like you wanted me to.**

**As I was saying, I was in the shower remembering all this, and I was getting hard again. I quickly got out of the shower and stretched out on my bed, planning on making it a long, teasing wank.**

**I started stroking myself gently, trying to draw out the pleasure, determined to make it last as long as I could.**

**I imagined that you were sat there, watching me, devouring me with your eyes as I got harder and closer to coming. – H**

_ Fuck – D _

**And then, after you’d had your fill of watching me, you joined me on my bed. I pictured your long, pale fingers wrapping tightly around my cock as you started to jerk me off hard and fast, taking me right to the edge before pulling back, not letting me come. You edged me for what felt like hours, driving me to the point of begging but still not letting me tip over the edge – H**

_ Potter, this is too distracting, I’ve got no idea what is happening in this meeting anymore. All I can think about is how hard I am – D _

**Don’t worry, nothing important is said in those meetings.**

**And then, just as I thought I couldn’t take anymore, I imagined that you began to gently press the tip of your finger into my arse, and I couldn’t stop myself coming at the idea, couldn’t hold off anymore  – H**

_ Potter, seriously, I can’t take any more of this, I actually might come in my pants, and I don’t want the whole Auror department to see my orgasm face. – D _

Harry chuckled at the obvious frustration in Draco’s message, happy that he was successfully making Draco lose his cool, and in an important meeting no less. 

**Payback’s a bitch Malfoy. Luckily for me, I’m at home, alone, so I don’t have to try and hide how hard this conversation has made me – H**

_ Thank Merlin for robes is all I have to say right now. I’m so hard Potter, I wish I could touch myself, just quickly to ease the pressure, but I think i’d end up moaning out loud and then everyone would notice – D _

**Sucks to be you then, cause I can stretch out here and do whatever I want to myself while you have to sit there and pretend to pay attention. I can just imagine how hard you must be, how desperately you must want to touch yourself, how your cock must be throbbing as you read this – H**

_ Stop being such a cocktease, just go have a wank and leave me in peace – D _

**Oh believe me I will be having a wank, and it’s going to feel so good – H**

Harry was telling the truth in his last message; he was definitely going to go jerk off as soon as he finished driving Draco to distraction. The image of Draco sat in their departmental meeting, hard and struggling to restrain himself from touching his cock had Harry shifting in his seat, trying to get some kind of friction against his dick. He wished he could see Draco’s face, wished he could see what he looked like when he lost his perfect serenity, wished he could see the desire written across Draco’s features.

_ Glad just the thought of me can make you feel so incredible. Oh Merlin will this meeting ever end; I think I might spontaneously combust if I don’t get to escape to your cupboard soon – D _

**Not sure I’m a fan of it being called ‘my cupboard’… Also, thought you could cope with anything I could throw at you? Needing to go wank in a cupboard doesn’t sound much like coping to me… - H**

_ Oh shut up Potter, smug isn’t a good look on you – D _

**I bet unbearably turned on is a great look on you – H**

_ It is. Maybe you’ll get to see it sometime – D _

**…Are you saying what I think you’re saying? – H**

_ I am. 8 o’ clock, my house? – D _

**Um, yeah okay, if you’re sure – H**

_ Of course I’m sure. Why? Scared, Potter? – D _

**You wish. See you tonight - H**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic totally pushed me out of my comfort zone but I had great fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
